


My Name is Yuko

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Mystery, Other, Trans Female Character, set in Berlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: While hiding in Berlin, Johnny meets a woman who reminds him of his past.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	My Name is Yuko

It was on a Friday night at that cabaret in Berlin that Johnny first saw her. He was playing piano on the small stage, which he did every Wednesday and Friday to get a bit of extra cash when the orchestra wasn't touring.

She was sitting on a table near the middle, with a man beside her. She was Asian, as was her partner, and she wore a red dress that was cut low enough to show a hint of cleavage as she leaned forward on the table. She was watching Johnny with sparkling eyes, and every time he looked up his eyes found her. When he put his head down again he could still feel her watching him and he played like electricity was shooting through his fingers. Sweat was starting to form on his hairline as he neared the end of his set. When he stopped, he stood and looked to where she was, but this time she was not looking at him. Now that the music had stopped, she had turned to speak with the man beside her. He was hit by an absurd pang of jealousy, but he quickly shook it off.

Johnny took a step outside for his break. He lit a cigarette and watched the smoke fold into plumes in the cold night air. Before he knew it someone had come to stand beside him.

"Do you have a light?" he asked, and Johnny offered him one.

Johnny guessed that he was one of the patrons from inside. He smoked with Johnny for half a minute or so, before he said, "My wife was very fond of your performance tonight."

"Ah... thank you." Could it be? He was the man sitting next to that woman at the table.

"Would you like to come and sit with us? She mentioned that she would like to meet you."

Johnny felt a little giddy. "Well, I don't have to go just yet. So why not?"

The man smiled, with a kind of apologetic kindness. Perhaps his wife was quite bossy about these things. "My name is Yoonho Jung," he said.

"I'm Johnny," Johnny told him.

"It's nice to meet you Johnny."

They went back inside and joined the woman at the table. Her sparkling eyes lit up at the sight of Johnny and Johnny felt giddy all over again. Close up he could see that she was not conventionally pretty, but there was something beautiful about her. She was kind of compelling, the way her eyes followed him as he sat down.

"This is my wife," Yoonho Jung told him. "She's quite a fan of music. We often come to this place. There are many good music venues in Berlin."

Johnny leaned over to speak to her. "My name is Johnny. Nice to meet you."

Yoonho said, "She doesn't speak English. My wife is Japanese."

She turned to speak to Johnny directly, with a playful look in her eye. "My name is Yuko," she said. Her pronunciation was a little forced, but something about the way she spoke struck deep inside of Johnny. He was feeling so flustered right now.

Yoonho took hold of her hand on the table. "Yuko and I met in Korea, actually. But we like Berlin. Isn't it so much more free here?"

"You're right," Johnny said. "I came here for the same reason."

They apologised not long later that they had to leave. Yuko went to the cloak room and Yoonho shook Johnny's hand. "Thank you for talking with us," he said.

Johnny wasn't sure why he had been asked to sit with them. "No problem." After a pause, he said, "your wife is very beautiful."

Yoonho have Johnny a proud smile. "I know, I'm very lucky. I hope we will see you again sometime at the cabaret." 

These days Johnny was always careful about who was watching him. He had chosen to move to this part of the world, work in small jobs, hide at the back of the orchestra, because he was tired of a life of being chased. 

When he had first joined Special Unit he had not signed up for a lifetime of fear and paranoia, but he had been so young then and really had no idea what he was signing up for. He had been dismissed from his position, and the unit had been disbanded shortly after, and yet he would never truly be safe. He was always on the look out for government operatives, who were forever waiting and spying on him. Even these days, when he was nothing but a penniless musician.

That woman in the cabaret; she had noticed him with her beautiful eyes. Johnny wanted to take it as a compliment, but an unsettling part of him felt that she knew who he really was. She had asked to see him up close, and because of his vanity he had agreed.

He knew he would see her again, and he was right. The next time he met the woman he was sitting at a cafe near the River Spree in the middle of the day, when she sat down at the table behind him. He didn't look up from his newspaper, but he felt her presence and his skin felt prickly from her gaze.

She then leaned over and murmured: "Youngho?"

His blood ran cold. He turned and looked directly at her. She was sitting facing away so that he could see her profile and now he recognised that slightly wonky curve of the nose. Actually, the resemblance was so uncanny, how could he have not seen it before?

"Yuta...?"

She laughed with relief. "You remember me."

"I remember Yuta. But you... don't seem to be him."

She had spoken to him in fluent Korean and now Johnny recognised that voice. Yes, it was definitely Yuta. He had spoken Korean with that exact Japanese accent.

"I know. I look different now. But it's me." The woman looked around. "Let's not talk here. It's too open. Will you take me to your room?" 

Yuta was the most memorable of all the people that served in Special Unit, at least to Johnny. They had been friends - not best friends - but Yuta had always felt like a warm presence in some of the darkest of days. He had a cutting sense of humour, that could sometimes take you by surprise. And then at times he could become very melancholy, but even that gave Johnny a sense of warmth. Because when something really terrible happened (which it often did) he wanted to believe that the others felt it too. Often the agents were assumed to just go on with their normal lives, but Yuta was the sort of person who felt every emotion. Perhaps that was why both he and Johnny had been dismissed.

He took Yuta, or Yuko, to a hotel. He still couldn't risk taking someone to his house, and besides, he never stayed in the same place for long. He knew a safe place where the owners understood the need for discretion among its patrons. He supposed they thought he was taking Yuko there as a secret lover.

In the room, Yuko untied her hair, which had been tied into a bun and was even longer than Johnny had first thought. "You're wondering why, aren't you?" She gave Johnny a familiar smile.

"Yes. Was it just to disguise yourself? It seems like... a lot of effort."

Johnny couldn't help but look at the rise of her breasts and marvel at how soft and lovely her skin looked. In some ways she really looked like Yuta, and in other ways not at all.

"Yes, it's been a useful disguise... but also, I don't know. I used to like cross dressing in the old days too, but back then I just did it for fun. When I met my husband, I dressed up for him and he liked it, and then he suggested that I just dress up like this all the time. I could have a whole new identity. He even chose the name Yuko for me."

"So he knows about everything?"

Yuko shrugged. "He knows some things. I can't tell him about the Unit. You know why." She added, "I'm lucky to have him. He really takes care of me."

Johnny was surprised to think of Yuta being happily married to a man - it was actually even more surprising than being a woman.

After a pause, she said: "But Youngho, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I mean, I guess I'm still alive. I just wander around playing piano in random places. Whenever I feel too comfortable, I move on."

"It seems like a lonely life."

Johnny nodded. "I guess I am a little."

"You always seemed like the gentle sort. You joined the Unit because you wanted to do some good in the world. You were never corrupted, but you got broken. I got broken too, but I wasn't fully whole to begin with. I had a bit of self destruction in me. I think some days I just wanted to blow everything up."

Yuko was sitting on the lounge chair by the open window and she was now smoking. Even in the dress, she was uncannily like Yuta. Whenever she turned back to Johnny, Johnny was struck by the strange beauty of her face.

Johnny had known about Yuta's fondness for cross-dressing, he had discovered it by accident one night. Back then Yuta had also been very fond of women; he had an insatiable craving for them, and he loved to talk about them. Johnny had always assumed that he was very straight, albeit a little kinky. Now the thought of him as a woman, and married to a man, made his heart flutter.

"I'm called Johnny these days," he said, to fill the silence.

Yuko smiled. "I know. You introduced yourself to me the other night. I am called Yuko these days."

"Would you like me to call you Yuko too?"

"Yes, please do. I hope it isn't weird for you." She sighed. "To be honest, even back in those days I had been getting to the point where I realised that I wanted to live as a woman. More than dress as one, I wanted to just be one. I started it as a gift for my husband. I had to be a woman for him, by necessity. You see, I honestly believe that my husband is a straight man. He wouldn't love me if I wasn't a woman. When he's with me, and I can feel how much he loves me, I just feel so much like a woman that I can't even see myself in any other way." She paused to smoke again. "But having said that, being here with you makes me feel like 'Yuta' again."

Johnny wasn't sure why, but that comment made him blush. "I hope I'm not bringing back too many bad memories."

"My memories of you are only good." She put the cigarette out and smiled at Johnny. "Would you like to see my body?"

Johnny blushed. "If you want to show me..."

She stood up slowly, and began to untie the string around the waist of the dress. She then popped the top three buttons and let the dress fall down her shoulders. Her breasts hung firmly, like two almost ripe pieces of fruit. Johnny felt himself stare in wonder. It was not as though he had never seen a naked woman before, but now he felt like he was seeing one for the first time. He walked over, and Yuko invited him in closer.

"Touch me, if you like."

So Johnny reached out and felt one, heavy in his hand. He brushed his thumb across the dark nipple, which was small and pert.

"When I first saw you... at the cabaret... watching me from the audience. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

Yuko laughed. That soft giggle that he remembered so well. It now sent shivers down his spine.

"I want to see the rest of you," he said.

Yuko took a step back from Johnny and then began to shake off the rest of the dress, stripping down just to underwear. She removed them too, slowly, watching the Johnny the whole time, who was standing there with all his clothes on, feeling hotter by the second.

She discarded the white lace panties and turned her back to Johnny, with a coy smile. She laughed while Johnny stared at her, seemingly enjoying putting on a show.

"You look... so beautiful."

Yuko went down on the bed, showing Johnny her backside, and then lay down with her head on her folded arm. She seemed sleepy and content. "Are you going to join me?"

Johnny shyly removed his trousers and joined her on the bed. Yuko had to sit up, so that she could fold her hair back over her shoulder, and as he moved, her breasts bounced. Johnny touched them again.

She slipped her hand underneath his shirt and touched his firm chest. She leaned in closer and purred, "Youngho..."

They kissed each other. Johnny suddenly realised that he wanted her very much. He didn't know if it was because she was a beautiful woman, or because she was 'Yuta'. Perhaps he had wanted Yuta a bit in the old days too, but it wasn't the right time. Ever since the Unit had ended, Johnny had been so lonely. He still felt frightened to get close to anyone, and he was so relieved to see Yuta again. They understood a part of each other that only a few people could ever understand.

Yuko's body was so inviting and yielding, and for a while Johnny believed that it had been created just for him. He kissed her breasts, and touched and played with her sex, and thrust his own arousal between her legs. Their love making was soft and drawn out, and when Johnny finally climaxed, he felt tired and content. They lay together in each other's arms for a short while.

They were that way for what felt like a long time, until Yuko pulled away. "I have to go back. My husband will come home from work soon." She swirled her hair, and then wrapped it back into its bun. She picked up the dress from the floor. "It was nice to meet you again, as Yuko." She flashed Johnny a smile.

"It was nice to see you again too."

As Yuko was getting dressed he wondered if they would ever meet again. Johnny had the feeling that he would have to leave Berlin soon, but he felt sorrowful at the thought of leaving. But there was not much he could do. After all, Yuko was married now, happily married, and they would probably not be able to meet like this again.

She seemed to read his thoughts. "Maybe we will see each other again, maybe not." She came over to press a kiss to Johnny's forehead. "If not, please take care."

Johnny kissed her hand and then watched her go. Their meeting in Berlin had been so unexpected. He had a feeling they might meet again.


End file.
